implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Informers (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Based on |Row 4 info = The Informers by Juan Gabriel Vásquez |Row 5 title = Release date |Row 5 info = November 30, 2016 |Row 6 title = Starring |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Budget |Row 7 info = 60 million |Row 8 title = Box office income |Row 8 info = m782 million |Row 9 title = Duration |Row 9 info = 120 minutes |Row 10 title = Distributor |Row 10 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} The Informers (Spanish: Los informantes) is a 2016 Margovyan-Colombian film directed by . It is an adaptation of the novel The Informers by and stars , , , , , and . Vásquez and wrote the adapted screenplay. Plot In 1990s , Colombia, young author Gabriel Santoro Vasquez ( ) talks to his ailing father, Gabriel Santoro Marquez ( ) for the first time in two years after Gabriel published his first book, A Life in Exile, chronicling the life of family friend Sara Guterman ( ). Gabriel Senior goes through heart bypass surgery and both Gabriel and Sara take care of him while he recuperates. Once Gabriel Senior recovers, he begins a relationship with his physical therapist, Angelina ( ) and they drive from Bogota to for the Christmas season at Angelina's invitation. On the day after Christmas, though, Gabriel is informed by Sara that his father has died driving back from Medellin. While Sara arranges for Gabriel Senior's funeral, Gabriel aims to discover why his father hated his book so much as to publish a scathing review of it and refuse to talk to his own son for two years. Since the book is about Sara, Gabriel turns to her to find out about Gabriel Senior's life during . Back in the 1940s, young Gabriel Senior ( ) hangs out with young Sara ( ) and Enrique Deresser ( ) at the Hotel Nueva Europa, Sara's father's hotel. In 1940s Colombia, citizens from the Axis nations like Germans, Italians, and Japanese have been put on blacklists by the Colombian government at the recommendation of the . Right now, both the Gutermans and the Deressers have remained out of the blacklists, but it soon changes when Enrique's father Konrad ( ) invites the local Nazi sympathizer Hans Bethke ( ) to dinner with Gabriel Senior and Sara. Enrique and Konrad have an argument about their German heritage which prompts Enrique to walk out. Gabriel Senior goes to the local police to inform of Bethke's visit to the Deressers. He is interrogated by the local police commander and a man from the US Embassy. Soon, the Deressers find their name on the blacklists, with dire consequences: their glass-making business fails due to customers backing out of their orders, and soon Konrad is taken away to the Hotel Sabaneta, a place which has been turned into a virtual prisoner-of-war camp by the Colombian government to hold Axis nationals. Konrad is released at the end of the war but commits suicide just one year later. Gabriel Senior goes for a late-night walk and is chased by machete-wielding men to a church under construction, where most of the fingers of his right hand are chopped off and he is left to bleed to death. Sara and her nurse go to look for Gabriel Senior when he fails to come back and nurses him back to health once they find him. Back in the present day, Gabriel comes to terms with the fact that his father became an informer during the war years and indirectly led to his own friend's father taking his own life. However, Gabriel also learns that Angelina is going to speak about Gabriel Senior's last days on live television, and Gabriel watches with the rest of the nation as Angelina reveals Gabriel Senior's informer past. Gabriel calls Angelina with the intention of insulting her but the two of them end up discussing their lives and the reason why Gabriel Senior went to Medellin with Angelina in the first place: so he could apologize to his old friend Enrique Deresser, whom Gabriel Senior had found out had actually been living there the whole time. Gabriel ends up publishing another book, titled The Informers, detailing how his father informed on Konrad Deresser, how he came across this revelation, and how he eventually managed to accept it. Three years after the publication of The Informers, while talking on the phone with Angelina and watching the funeral procession of , Gabriel becomes determined to go to the site where his father went off the road to Medellin, but he also gains another reason to go to the city when he receives a letter from none other than Enrique Deresser inviting him to talk. In Medellin, Gabriel gets off on the wrong foot with Sergio Deresser ( ) before the now-elderly Enrique ( ) arrives. Enrique and Gabriel talk about Enrique's life after he fled Duitama at the end of the war and shows Gabriel the letters which Konrad wrote to Enrique's mother during his incarceration. Eventually, both Gabriel and Enrique travel to the place where Gabriel Senior met his fate and ponder the events which led to Gabriel Santoro Marquez's death. Cast * as Gabriel Santoro Vasquez * as Gabriel Santoro Marquez, Gabriel's father * as Sara Guterman * as young Gabriel Santoro Marquez * as young Sara Guterman * as young Enrique Deresser * as Angelina Franco * as Peter Guterman * as Konrad Deresser * as Margarita Deresser * as Sergio Deresser * as Enrique Deresser * as Hans Bethke * as "Señor Pine" * as Comandante Mitchell * as Josefina Santamaria * as Rebeca Deresser * as young Rebeca Deresser Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)